


Memes 101

by cookiepandaluv



Series: Mikaelsons 101 [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiepandaluv/pseuds/cookiepandaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble series the Mikaelsons, minus Esther and Mikael, are introduced to new and exciting modern things. (Set in an AU type universe where everything happening in canon doesn't isn't happening. It's a happily little universe where they're all a family and Henrik is alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What are those?!

Freya smiled as she looked up at Henrik and me. "What is it this time?"

We sat on either side of her. I passed Henrik's laptop to her. "Video memes. They're quite silly, but they tend to catch on. We're showing you the 'what are those?!' ones."

"Okay, let's see it then." She grinned as she clicked play on the compilation video that was up.

* * *

The next day, when Henrik and I were eating, we both heard Freya in the next room talking to Elijah. Normally we would have ignored what we heard, but what she was saying caught our attention.

"Hey, Elijah." She giggled.

"Yes, Freya?"

"I just have one question for you..." She stifled a laugh. "What are those?!"

Henrik and I burst out laughing after we heard Elijah groan and Freya laughing.


	2. Hoe don't do it

“This is stupid.” Rebekah was only one minute into the ‘hoe don’t do it compilation video when she shoved the laptop into Henrik’s lap and got up.

Henrik chuckled and said, “Hoe don’t do it.”

When she started walking away, I couldn’t help myself. “Oh, my god.”

We laughed as she huffed and sped away.


	3. RKO

"So people would just go around and edit these video to make it seem as though this Randy Orton guy was actually 'RKO'ing them?" Kol looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

I nodded. "Yup. Takes time and dedication really."

He smirked. "I think I like the ones where the people actually do them to others better."

Henrik laughed. "Of course you would, Kol."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Kol got up and sped into the next room quickly. Exchanging a glance with Henrik, the two of us got up and ran as quickly as we could after him. When we got into the room, I saw Kol running up behind Klaus.

"RKO outta nowhere!" He yelled as he did the move on Klaus.

My mouth dropped open as Kol ran away from Klaus laughing as Klaus tried to attack him. When I turned to Henrik, I saw that he was holding up a camera and recording.

"How much of that did you get?" My eyes were wide as I started chuckling.

He grinned. "All of it!"


End file.
